Tricks
Ever wanted to choose your own ride on the T.R.I.P.? Or, listen to dialogue from any Scene while not getting shot at? Here's how to do it. Play with a custom car during the T.R.I.P. #First, customize a vehicle to your liking in the Scenario section. Save the vehicle. #Exit the game and go to the directory you installed the game to. #If you are using The Interstate '76 Arsenal, go to the "Interstate 76" folder. #From here, you need to go into the "Addon" folder. You will see a file with the extension "VCF". For example, the School Bus is "vxbus01.vcf". #Copy and paste that file 15 times in the same "Addon" folder. Rename the copies "vpptXX.vcf". #Replace XX with "01" to "15". Now when you start a T.R.I.P. game you will always have that vehicle! Listen to dialogue without starting the game There are two tools that can handle .ZFS archives. But, their compatibility is limited to .ZFS archives that are''' not compressed. These two tools are Game Extractor and Dragon unPACKer. As for Interstate '76, they can only properly handle the .ZFS archive on CD1 of the original release of Interstate '76. That .ZFS archive is not compressed. The .ZFS archive on both the original Nitro Riders disc and The Interstate '76 Arsenal discs are compressed. The tools can still open those archives, but extracting the sound files will lead to corrupted files that cannot be opened. That is because the extracted files are still in a compressed state. A tool called UNZFS can open a .ZFS archive ''and''' uncompress/decompress these files so that they can be opened. You can get it here. *If you have the original disc of Interstate '76, this is the easiest way to extract the dialogues: #Download and install a tool called Dragon UnPACKer (it's a free open source tool hosted at SourceForge.net). #Start it up. #Choose 'Open a file...'. #Open I76.ZFS, it can be found on CD1 of Interstate '76. #This file is rather large compared to other files of the game because it contains all the dialogue in .WAV format (8-bit 11.025 kHz unsigned PCM audio, at 88 kbps). You can extract all these files by drag and drop, or right-click 'Extract file(s) to...'. #Open any of the .WAV files with your preferred player. #Dig some fine voice acting. *If you are using the other releases, including the new GOG.com release, use these steps instead: #Download UNZFS. #Extract unzfs.exe in a new folder that's easy to find using Command Prompt (DOS window). For example: C:\SpeechI76. #Put a .ZFS archive in that same folder. #Start up Command Prompt (Windows Start menu > Run > type ''cmd and press Enter). #Navigate to the new folder. (Type cd.. and press Enter to navigate back a level, repeat that until you get to the main root of the harddrive (for example: C:\). Then, type cd SpeechI76 and press Enter to navigate to the SpeechI76 folder.) #Now type unzfs -? and press Enter. #You should get a list of options. #To extract and uncompress all the files from i76.zfs or nitro.zfs type unzfs -u i76.zfs or unzfs -u nitro.zfs and press Enter. The extraction process will start. All files will be extracted in the same folder where the tool is located. UNZFS can recognize both uncompressed and compressed files in the archive. It will only uncompress a compressed file. All files will be extracted to their original filesize. #Open any of the .WAV files (8-bit 11.025 kHz unsigned PCM audio, at 88 kbps) with your preferred player. #Dig some fine voice acting. Changing the speech audio files to your liking There is a new tool called makeZFS that allows you to extract AND pack ZFS files. Internet search it (makeZFS makeZIX) or find it here #Make a backup of your original .ZFS file. #Download makeZFS #extract makeZFS.exe in a new folder that's easy to find using Command Prompt (DOS window). For example: C:\newZFS #Put a .ZFS archive in that same folder. #Start up Command Prompt (Windows Start menu > Run > type cmd and press Enter). #Navigate to the new folder. (Type cd.. and press Enter to navigate back a level, repeat that until you get to the main root of the harddrive (for example: C:\). Then, type cd newZFS and press Enter to navigate to the newZFS folder.) #To extract and uncompress all the files from i76.zfs or nitro.zfs type makeZFS x i76.zfs or makeZFS x nitro.zfs and press Enter. The extraction process will start. All files will be extracted in the same folder where the tool is located #Delete the .ZFS archive #Open any of the .WAV files (8-bit 11.025 kHz unsigned PCM audio, at 88 kbps) with your preferred editor. #Edit the wav files (you can create your own dialogue or copy from another language version). Ensure you do not exceed the time length of the speech file by much cause some speech is time dependent #Save all the files #To compress all the files to back to i76.zfs or nitro.zfs type makeZFS a i76.zfs *.* or makeZFS a nitro.zfs *.* and press Enter. The compression process will start. All files will be compresed in the same folder where the tool is located #Copy the .ZFS file back into the game directory where you took it from #Dig some ''modified ''(as Taurus says in the first level on I76) voice acting. Category:Enhance Interstate '76 - UNZFS dialogue from the game